


Prelude 1: Siblings

by C_Aureus



Series: Promises [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anger, Brotherhood, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/pseuds/C_Aureus
Summary: Link reflects on the nature of his relationship to Mipha and Sidon, as well as the relationship they have as siblings.A short one-shot detailing Link's thoughts during Mipha's section of The Champions' Ballad DLC.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Prince Sidon
Series: Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Prelude 1: Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> This is the first of four preludes I will be uploading before _A Promise Kept_ is updated. This is shortest of the four, and is more of an establishing work.  
> It was written when these interludes were initially meant to be short glimpses into Link's life before he resurrects Mipha in _APK_ , and as such I think it reads somewhat differently to my other works, lacking a lot of the character introspection.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think below!

### Prelude 1: Siblings

### 

Link was tired.

In all fairness, it had been a long day. A long week, in fact.

He had spent the last few days in Lanayru, tracing the steps that Mipha herself had taken over a century ago, in order to complete the trials she once had undertaken to gain the mantle of Champion. 

One could argue that since the Champions had not had to complete the associated shrines that he'd unlocked, Link's trials were even more demanding than those they had endured.

Of course, that would be unfair, especially seeing how without the Slate, they would have had no way to even attempt the Shrines in the first place, but mainly given that the Champions had to endure far more than Link's emulations to be declared worthy and granted their titles.

Mipha's trials had culminated in him returning to Vah Ruta. Link was extremely apprehensive of returning to the great elephant, for despite the presence of his dearest Mipha's spirit, the knowledge that Ruta also served as the site of her death, as well as her tomb was... 

Depressing.

An emotion Link was all too familiar with.

Despite his hesitation, he had finally mustered the courage to return, where he was greeted with one final trial.

He had to fight Waterblight again. Or at least a spectre of it, in an illusory realm that was dubbed the 'Realm of Memories', whatever that was supposed to mean.

Link had taken far too much savage joy in slicing, stabbing and otherwise flaying the metaphorical _shit_ out of Waterblight for a second time, despite the limited resources that he had been granted. Using Mipha's own weapon to do so had brought with it a fitting, and savage, irony; one that Link had appreciated immensely. However, the sheer brutality he showed; how utterly mercilessly he'd torn it apart, tortured it, only for the sake of causing it agony beyond any comprehension, would likely have been enough justification for others to be severely afraid for his mental state. Or perhaps, extremely afraid _of_ it, instead.

Not that Link cared, too consumed as he was with a murderous bloodlust towards that which had harmed one he had loved. 

The recreation was surprisingly accurate in that its Malice burned at Link's skin, corroding his flesh in the exact same way that the real stuff did. Not that it stopped him, or even really managed to slow him down. His anger and fury and pain had sustained him far beyond his mortal limits to enact his sweet vengeance on the monstrosity that had taken Mipha from him for a second time.

Waterblight's defeat had left Link with a glorious satisfaction, but it had quickly given way to a chasm of emptiness, twisting up inside him, as he was assaulted by his grief and pain. His reward for this gruelling task had been to be granted witness to a memory not from his own forgotten past, but that of Princess Zelda's.

He had seen the moment when Zelda had appointed Mipha as Champion of the Zora, as well as bear witness a conversation between them that granted his addled memory _so much perspective_ on his companions that it physically wounded him. When the scene concluded, Link was left with tears streaming down his face. Of course, his pain was far from over. Before he had even had a moment to prepare himself, Mipha's spirit had returned, to speak with him once more.

If Link's eyes were leaking before, then Mipha's presence was all it took for the dam to truly burst.

She stayed with him, comforting him in the way that only she ever could. She once again affirmed her support for him, and expressed amazement at his growth. She stayed long after his tear ducts ran dry, offering the support that only her presence could give. Link suspected that she wanted to cry too, but, for his sake, she had stifled her tears so that he was unable to notice them in her voice, or her apparition. From what little he remembered of her, that was exactly the type of selfless behaviour he would expect from one so notorious for her empathy.

When he had first liberated her spirit, she had mentioned being 'awash in a pool of tears'. He suspected that now was no different. He once again cursed his fate, and their circumstances, and the unfairness of it all, with a dry sob. The stone of the mountain beneath him was saturated with not only the liquid from his tears, but also the torrential amount of water Ruta had expelled during their meeting. It seemed that all three of them had shed tears that evening.

Mipha had to leave far too soon, though Link knew that anything short of eternity would be too soon to go without her. Her parting words were those of support, and love. Link could only hope that they would give him strength to continue in the coming days, for he was so desperately lacking it.

When he was once again alone on the precipice, it took him far longer than he would like to admit to raise himself from the ground, and begin to make his way back towards the Zora's Domain, and a warm bed. He could have used the Slate to teleport there instantly, but he instead deigned to leap from the mountain, and slowly glide down. He hoped that the activity, and the time it would take, would be of sufficient distraction to clear his muddled mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time he arrived in the luminous halls, night had fallen. Link slowly made his way into the main entrance to the Domain, before he ran into his dear friend Prince Sidon.

Sidon was, predictably, stood at the base of Mipha's statue. It was well known that he frequented it at night time, especially whenever he wanted to reflect.

The first time Link had stumbled across him at night, he had been shocked at the contrast between the normally exuberant Prince, and the muted, despondent individual he became when he thought he was in private.

Oh Sidon... If only Mipha could see him now. Having just been witness to a foreign memory, Link was once again reminded of the bond the siblings had shared. Sidon had always looked up to Mipha. She had been his role model, his hero, and, most importantly, his sister. A sister he had been forced to grow up without, thanks to the Calamity.

Link had always liked Sidon. The vague memories he had recalled always painted him in a positive light, having seen him as something akin to a younger brother. He had always thought that Sidon would grow into a great Zora; one that would make the whole Domain proud. Even at a young age, he already showed signs that he would mature into a beyond remarkable individual. 

Link had resigned himself to never being able to live long enough to see it, however, much to his disappointment. He supposed that his century long nap had afforded him at least one small boon: Being alive to see Sidon grow into the man he had become had left Link conflicted, but overwhelmingly happy. One thing he was sure of, beyond any shadow of a doubt, was that if Mipha was here to say it, she would tell him how proud she was of him, and who he had become. 

And, in her absence, Link supposed that it fell to him to inform Sidon of exactly that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link would not admit that he had _deliberately_ sneaked up on Sidon, but the way the startled Zora had jumped was most definitely amusing.

As Sidon recovered, he shot a dirty glance towards the chuckling Hylian. He would most definitely have to find a way to pay Link back for his mischief. Such an affront to Zora royalty would not go unpunished. 

With some effort, Sidon dragged his thoughts away from all of the ways he could get his petty revenge on Link, as his unusual melancholy overtook him once more. Link, too, had calmed down, as he settled next to his friend in companionable silence.

''You know, eavesdropping on royalty is a treasonous offence, my friend.'' Sidon mock pouted. His words held no venom, and Link only responded by smirking and elbowing him in his ribs.

''It's hardly eavesdropping if you are in a public place, my Prince.'' Link mocked in return.

Sidon laughed, quietly. He truly enjoyed their banter, and felt privileged to be able to have these back-and-forths with Link. He also felt privileged to consider Link as one among his very few true friends; ones who cared for him as a person, before his status and titles. Given his station as Crown Prince of the Zora, he knew that such relationships must be treasured, for they were all too rare in the world of cut-throat politics. 

However, despite his fondness, Link's presence could have come at a better time. These last few days had been extremely taxing on him, and he had found it much harder than usual to maintain his pretence as the unflinchingly happy Prince. He often came to Mipha in the moments he was feeling down, though he realised that if Link had sought him out, he could perhaps use his presence as a way to cheer himself up.

Sidon was startled out of his silence when Link spoke up. The action alone shocked Sidon. Link was rarely one for conversation, and it was rarer still that he chose to initiate it himself. Therefore, Sidon gave him his full attention, as he owed his close friend.

''Sidon... Could we talk about Mipha?'' Link asked, softly.

Sidon tried to keep his shock from being too evident in his response. Link had unwittingly stumbled on the very topic that had left him so morose. Of course, he would honour his dearest friend's request but... It left him feeling somewhat sour.

''I just met with her spirit again.'' Link stared at Sidon with those fascinatingly blue eyes of his. Sidon could see himself reflected in them, and in that reflection, he could see that the shock at the proverbial bomb Link had dropped was painfully apparent.

It took a moment for Sidon to collect himself. Perhaps speaking about the root of his troubles and doubts- the fact that he considered his dear, glorious _sister_ to be the cause of his problems was utterly sickening to the large Prince- with his most esteemed friend would help him overcome some of the more wretched issues he was dealing with. With his trademark smile, he willed his mask back into place, as he enthusiastically said:

''It does my heart good to know that she is on your mind so often!''

Link smiled at his words.

Sidon launched into an anecdotal memory he had recently recalled. He hoped he wasn't boring the Hylian Champion with superfluous details, but he needn't have worried, for Link was hanging onto every word with rapt attention. He spoke about how when he was young, he remembered Link and Mipha spending a lot of time together, and how his childish self had believed that he was stealing his sister away from him. Of course, his more rational self had long since absolved Link of any blame for those actions, and Link made it abundantly clear that he did not resent Sidon for his feelings, much to his internal relief. His mind was filled with happy memories of happier times, and he supposed that Link's was as well, if the wistful smile on his face was any indication. When he came to the end of his speech, however, the sad reality came crashing back into his words, as his voice lowered in sadness.

''Had things turned out differently, you might have been my sister's husband... my brother-in-law...''

Link visibly deflated at his statement. Sidon was worried that he had offended, or at least upset Link, for his eyes had lowered and he refused to maintain eye contact with the Prince. Sidon was mentally cursing his lack of tact, and pondering exactly how he could furiously back-pedal and return to a happier discussion, when Link cut off his thoughts with naught but a glance.

''...For what it's worth, Sidon...  
I would be more than proud... to call you my brother.'' 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of their night was filled with reminiscence of better and happier times. Unknown to the two brothers, Mipha's spirit watched over them fondly. Despite the tragedy surrounding them all, she gave her thanks to Hylia for the small moment they could have together, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There we have it.
> 
> For any of you angst lovers out there, I can guarantee that it's only going to get sadder from here. Much sadder. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I will admit that I have similar hang-ups about this piece's quality, seeing that it was also written a while ago, but I hope it was at least serviceable, and enjoyable, insofar as one can enjoy watching Link be sad. :(
> 
> I cherish every single comment I get. Receiving feedback means more to me than you may realise.


End file.
